COMPASS
by Hananako
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah kompas. Menuntunnya ke arah yang tepat dan memberikannya tujuan hidup. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya, karena tanpa Hinata ia akan tersesat dan kehilangan arah.


**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**.**

**Saya tidak menerima flame dan nyinyiran dalam bentuk apapun, jadi bagi yang tidak menyukai cerita saya diharapkan untuk menekan tombol back.**

**. **

**Satu**

**.**

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya dengan tenang.

"Pertunanganmu dengan Toneri Otsutsuki sudah disetujui oleh keluarga besar Hyuuga. Kalian berdua akan menikah enam bulan lagi." Kata Hiashi Hyuuga dengan nada suara yang tenang namun berwibawa.

"Baik Otou-san." Kata Hinata dengan patuh.

"Kau bisa pergi. Jika ada sesuatu aku akan mengabarimu."

Dengan sopan, Hinata undur diri dari hadapan ayahnya. Mungkin di mata sebagian besar orang, mereka menganggap keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang kolot karena masih bertumpu pada nilai-nilai tradisional. Namun itu memang kenyataannya, keluarga Hyuuga masih menjunjung tinggi norma kesopanan dan tradisi turun temurun. Mereka bangga akan warisan dari para leluhurnya. Seorang Hyuuga harus mampu menjaga tutur kata dan perilakunya.

Dengan tenang Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah dan pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, topeng ketenangan yang ia kenakan langsung luntur. Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menangis terisak-isak. Ia harus kuat, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Sebenarnya ia menentang pernikahan ini, namun apa daya ia tidak berani membantah ayah dan kakeknya. Sejak kecil ia adalah anak yang patuh, tidak pernah membangkang sekalipun. Hinata selalu dikenal lemah lembut dan penurut, tidak seperti adiknya yang bernama Hanabi. Ia juga sangat pemalu dan jujur, tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal calon suaminya yang bernama Toneri Otsutsuki. Mereka hanya bertatap muka selama dua kali, itupun sangat singkat. Namun yang menjadi alasan utamanya membenci pernikahan ini karena sepupunya yang bernama Shion sangat tergila-gila pada Toneri. Shion sangat mencintai Toneri, oleh karena itu ketika mendengar kabar pertunangan Hinata dengan Toneri ia langsung shock dan jatuh sakit. Hinata tidak ingin pertunangan ini membuat hubungannya dengan Shion hancur, akan tetapi keputusan yang dibuat sudah mutlak.

Hinata hanya berharap agar Shion mau memaafkannya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Shion datang menemui Hinata untuk berbicara. Melihat mata sepupunya yang sembab karena menangis, Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Mengapa mereka menjodohkanmu dengan Toneri? Mengapa mereka tidak memilihku?" Tanya Shion dengan suara parau.

"Maafkan aku Shion… ini semua juga bukan keinginanku." Bisik Hinata.

"Aku membencimu Hinata. Mereka memilihmu karena kau adalah puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Mengapa kau memiliki semuanya?! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Mulai detik ini juga aku tidak sudi menganggapmu sebagai sepupuku."

"Haruskah kau mengatakan semua itu?" Hinata tidak mempercayai apa yang telah ia dengar, Shion tega memutuskan ikatan diantara mereka hanya karena masalah ini.

"Hubungan kita telah putus." Kata Shion dengan dingin. "Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

.

.

Hinata menatap rintik hujan dengan perasaan galau.

Sudah seminggu sejak pembicaraannya dengan Shion. Sepupunya itu benar-benar membencinya. Mendengar perkataan Shion seperti itu, ia merasa sedih. Meskipun hubungan mereka berdua tidaklah dekat, sejak kecil mereka adalah teman yang sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama. Mereka berdua adalah sepupu yang memiliki ikatan darah.

Ayah Hinata, Hiashi adalah sulung dari tiga bersaudara disusul oleh saudara kembarnya yang bernama Hizashi dan si bungsu Kaguya yang merupakan ibu dari Shion. Secara teknis ini menjadikan Hinata sebagai puteri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata tahu sejak kecil Shion selalu iri dengan posisinya, sebisa mungkin Hinata berusaha bersikap rendah hati agar Shion tak perlu merasa cemburu dengan apa yang ia miliki.

Dan kini hubungan mereka berdua hancur.

Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang harus dipersalahkan dalam hal ini. Apakah dia? Ataukah keluarga Hyuuga? Atau mungkin Shion?

Hinata tidak tahu pasti.

Hinata masih menatap hujan yang kini semakin deras. Kini ia sedang berteduh di toko buku langganannya. Setiap dua minggu sekali ia pasti mengunjungi toko ini untuk membeli buku atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat koleksi baru yang ada di rak. Membaca adalah hobinya. Hari ini ia membeli sebuah novel baru. Akan tetapi setelah ia membayar buku ini dan berniat pulang, hujan justru turun. Karena tidak membawa payung kini ia menunggu hujan reda sambil duduk di bangku yang disediakan si pemilik toko untuk para pengunjungnya.

Dari balik kaca jendela, ia bisa melihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang menerobos derasnya hujan. Ah, jika hujan tidak kunjung reda ia tak bisa pergi ke halte untuk mencegat bus.

"Hinata." Sapa seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh. "Ah, Sasuke-san. Selamat sore." Sapa Hinata dengan sopan.

"Hm."

Pria disampingnya itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka berdua telah saling mengenal sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Meskipun sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, hubungan mereka tidaklah dekat. Hinata selalu saja merasa segan dan canggung saat berada di dekatnya. Sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan tatapannya yang tajam membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Meski begitu ia tidak membenci pria berambut hitam ini.

"Apakah kau juga sedang membeli buku, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Tapi yang kucari tidak ada disini."

"Oh… itu sangat sayang sekali." Kata Hinata perlahan.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar tentang pertunanganmu. Selamat."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "K-kau su-sudah mendengar itu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Ino. Dia meneriakkan kabar itu saat sedang berkumpul bersama di restoran Akimichi."

Hinata hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Si pirang cantik itu memang dikenal sebagai ratu gosip.

"Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"A-apanya?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bingung.

"Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan enam bulan lagi."

Hinata mengangguk. "Itu memang benar."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun lagi. Kini mereka berdua terdiam sambil mengamati rintik hujan yang belum juga reda.

.

.

Hinata menolak minuman yang disodorkan Ino padanya. "Aku tidak minum, Ino-san."

"Mengapa tidak, Hinata? Semua orang juga meminum ini." Kata Ino dengan cemberut.

"A-aku tidak pernah mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol"

"Ne Hinata~ sedikit saja~"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menolak, Tenten datang dan berusaha membela Hinata. "Jangan memaksanya, Ino."

"Baiklah, baiklah…" Kata Ino yang berusaha mengalah. Kini wanita berambut pirang itu beralih menghampiri Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Tenten-san." Kata Hinata.

"Nah, tidak apa. Ino terkadang memang suka memaksa. Kau harus bersikap lebih tegas lagi padanya."

"Akan kucoba." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di villa milik Ino yang berada di pinggir kota Konoha untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sai, kekasih Ino. Pesta digelar dengan cukup meriah dan mengundang banyak orang.

"Ah, aku sudah mendengar ini dari Neji tentang kabar pernikahanmu dengan Toneri Otsutsuki. Selamat ya."

Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya dengan canggung.

Tenten merangkul pundak Hinata. "Sepertinya Toneri adalah pria yang baik dan sopan. Ia juga lumayan tampan. Ternyata ayahmu juga pandai dalam urusan memilih menantu." Goda Tenten.

"Begitulah…" Kata Hinata dengan pasrah.

"Kau tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini?"

"Tidak. Shion yang jauh lebih pantas dengan semua ini."

Tenten mendecih. "Dari dulu aku tidak menyukai sepupumu itu. Ia benar-benar bermuka dua. Sok polos tapi hatinya jahat. Kudengar kalian juga berselisih karena pernikahan ini."

"Apakah Nii-san juga mengatakan ini padamu?"

Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan Neji, Ino yang membisikkan kabar ini."

Hinata menutup wajahnya sambil mengerang. "Ah, darimana Ino mendapatkan semua kabar ini."

"Jangan meremehkan Yamanaka, dia mengetahui aib semua orang." Kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Kuharap Ino berhenti menyebarkan gosip."

"Hey Hinata," Bisik Tenten. "Shion ternyata juga datang kemari."

Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tenten. "Aku tidak tahu jika ia juga diundang." Gumam Hinata.

"Ah, kini ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahmu."

"Ia masih membenciku." Bisik Hinata.

"Sepertinya ia berniat jahat padamu, berhati-hatilah."

.

.

Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu sangat menawan, wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis terlihat begitu mempesona.

Jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya, penampilan Hinata masih kalah jauh. Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat sederhana dan lebih tertutup. Namun entah kenapa Sasuke tidak mampu berpaling darinya.

Ia selalu berusaha mendekati Hinata, mencoba membuat gadis itu jatuh hati padanya. Namun semua usahanya gagal. Sampai saat ini Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman meskipun ia sangat ingin menjadikan gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

Dan enam bulan lagi Hinata akan menikah…

Ia tidak mau menerima hal itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke mengabaikan ocehan teman-temannya. Mata hitamnya masih sibuk memandangi gadis itu. Rambut indigonya yang terurai terlihat sangat indah, membuatnya ingin menelusuri helaian demi helaian.

Sasuke mendesah. Mengapa sulit sekali mendapatkan Hinata…

Matanya kemudian menangkap sesosok gadis yang melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian ke arah Hinata. Sasuke mengenalinya, gadis itu adalah sepupu Hinata bernama Shion yang menentang pernikahan Hinata dengan Otsutsuki.

Lalu Shion membisikkan sesuatu pada teman laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke merasa waspada. Apa yang akan direncanakan Shion?

.

.

"Tenten, aku merasa pusing." Keluh Hinata.

"Kau mabuk?! Padahal kau tidak menyentuh alkohol." Kata Tenten sambil menyangga tubuh Hinata yang sedikit sempoyongan.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu mengapa."

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kau beristirahat di salah satu kamar disini? Ada banyak kamar kosong kok." Tawar Ino.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Hinata menyetujuinya.

Dengan dibantu Ino, kini Tenten membawa Hinata yang nyaris tidak sadarkan diri ke salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah berbaring di ranjang, Hinata langsung tertidur pulas.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika meninggalkannya seperti ini? Aku khawatir." Bisik Tenten pada Ino.

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa mengunci pintu ini dari luar." Jawab Ino.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Sebelum Ino sempat menjawab, terdengar suara teriakan panik Kiba.

"Ino! Gawat! Sai sedang terlibat perkelahian dengan Naruto!" Kata Kiba yang menghampiri Ino dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eh?! Apakah Sai terluka?" Tanya Ino dengan panik.

"Entahlah. Suasana sangat kacau. Bahkan Lee juga terlibat!"

"Lee juga?!" Teriak Tenten.

"Pokoknya benar-benar kacau!"

Kiba,Tenten dan Ino lalu pergi melihat keadaan perkalahian. Ditengah kepanikan yang melanda, mereka melupakan sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian tampak sesosok pria yang berjalan mendekati kamar itu. Dengan perlahan, si pria membuka pintu kamar itu dan menjumpai sesosok gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas. Pria itu menyeringai dan berusaha menjalankan rencana jahatnya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat berjalan mendekati si gadis, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram pundaknya dengan erat.

Pria itu membeku. Ia tidak menyangka aksinya ini langsung ketahuan. Cengkeraman di bahunya semakin menyakitkan dan membuat pria itu menoleh. Ia lalu melihat sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Pria itu dilanda ketakutan. "Sa-Sasuke Uchi-ha" Kata si pria dengan suara tercekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan huh." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"A-aku… ti-tidak bermaksud apapun."

Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya di pundak pria itu, namun kini tangannya beralih mencekik leher pria asing didepannya. Pria itu adalah seorang yang penakut, saat ia merasakan lehernya dicekik, ia tidak mampu berontak.

"Aku bisa mencekikmu hingga kau mati." Bisik Sasuke. "Namun aku juga bisa melepaskanmu. Katakan, apa yang kau rencanakan."

"A-aku akan mengaku! Aku dipaksa melakukan ini!"

"Siapa yang memaksamu!" Bentak Sasuke.

"S-Shion Hyuuga! Dia memberiku uang u-untuk membuatku memperkosa gadis itu saat ini ju-juga!"

Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat penuh amarah, tangannya semakin erat mencekik leher pria itu.

"K-kumohon ampuni aku! Aku khilaf!" Pria asing itu kini menangis. "S-Shion ingin me-membuat gadis itu kehilangan keperawanannya sehingga pertunangannya akan di-dibatalkan. Kumohon lepaskan aku! a-aku akan pergi saat ini juga!"

Sasuke membanting tubuh pria itu dengan gusar. "Pergilah. Jika kau mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun juga aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Lalu Sasuke menendang perut pria itu. "Jika sampai aku melihatmu mendekati Hinata, aku akan menghabisimu." Ancam Sasuke.

Dengan penuh ketakutan, pria itu langsung pergi.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Shion Hyuuga… ia tidak akan mengampuninya. Gadis itu benar-benar licik. Ia menyewa orang untuk menodai Hinata dan membuat pertunangannya batal. Bagi keluarga sekolot Hyuuga, kesucian seorang gadis adalah sesuatu yang harus dijaga sampai pernikahan. Jika sampai keluarga Hyuuga tahu Hinata sudah kehilangan kesuciannya entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Sasuke mematung. Sebuah pikiran jahat berkelebat di benaknya.

Kini ia menutup pintu kamar itu, menguncinya dari dalam. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas.

Kini tangannya membelai pipi gadis itu dengan lembut, sesuatu yang ia idam-idamkan sedari dulu. Jemarinya kini menelusuri hidung si gadis dengan perlahan, kemudian jemari itu berakhir di bibir yang berwarna merah muda. Ia mengusap bibir itu dengan lembut, matanya memandang gadis itu dengan penuh damba.

_Hey Hinata, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu membenciku._

Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Hinata, awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan namun semakin lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman liar dan panas. Hinata hanya mendesah perlahan, matanya masih terkatup rapat.

Bibir Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata, memberinya kecupan-kecupan yang kini beralih menjelajahi rahang dan turun hingga ke leher. Ia memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang menimbulkan tanda merah di kulit seputih susu itu.

_Hey Hinata, apakah kau mengingat pertemuan kita saat badai salju beberapa tahun lalu? Kau membebaskanku dari kegelapan, memberikanku sebuah tujuan hidup…_

Hinata kembali mendesah, sebuah suara yang membuatnya terbakar gairah. Kini bibirnya kembali memberikan ciuman panas. Jemarinya menyibak rok yang dikenakan Hinata dan membelai kulit mulus di pahanya.

Sasuke melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Ia lalu meraih tangan Hinata, memberikan kecupan di telapak tangannya lalu meletakkan tangan gadis itu ke dadanya, tepat di jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

_Sejak dulu hatiku adalah milikmu_

_Jantungku berdebar hanya untukmu_

Sasuke meraih resleting di punggung Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit kulit putih gadis itu semakin terpampang jelas.

Perlahan-lahan ia menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata helai demi helai. Sasuke tahu yang ia lakukan ini salah, namun ia tidak mampu untuk berhenti.

Jemarinya kini menelusuri leher Hinata yang kini dihiasi tanda kemerahan.

_Saat ini kau adalah tujuan hidupku… tanpamu hidupku menjadi hampa…_

Sasuke lalu membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Meresapi kehangatan tubuhnya yang hanya mampu ia dambakan dulu.

Kini ia bisa memeluk tubuh Hinata, menciuminya hingga nafasnya habis.

Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata, membelainya dengan mesra.

_Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh marah padaku, namun jangan pernah meninggalkanku…_

Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Hinata, memberikan setiap kecupan di jarinya. Kecupannya lalu beralih ke punggung tangan, menelusurinya hingga ke siku lalu naik hingga ke lengan dan berakhir di pundak. Lalu ia memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Hinata mendesah.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Kini tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menghiasi tubuh keduanya.

Ia akan membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya. Ia rela melakukan apapun juga asalkan itu bisa membuat Hinata berada di sisinya.

_Hey Hinata… bagiku kau adalah sebuah kompas… karena tanpamu aku tersesat dan kehilangan arah…_

_._

_._

**Please review**


End file.
